Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a programmable controller.
Description of Background Art
A programmable controller of a multi-CPU configuration may include multiple CPU modules (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-123688). In Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-123688, a system processor has a code switch for identifying each of the CPU modules. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.